Komentarz na blogu:DraixWD/Nowa Historia (do zmiany)/@comment-38060051-20190730055559
Dobra, leci kom :P Raczej nie będzie strasznej masakry xD Starałam się odnieść do większości tekstu. Jesteś mi winien X godzin mojego snu XDD Na początek dwie sprawy: Po pierwsze, jeśli już chcesz pisać polski cudzysłów, to pisz tak cały czas. A nie raz polski, raz amerykański. Trochę konsekwencji w działaniach! �� A po drugie, strasznie mieszasz zasady zapisu dialogów. Ale proszę, mam dla Ciebie przystępnie napisany, niezbyt długi, ale za to treściwy poradnik. Miłej lektury :) Jak pisać dialogi? Praktyczne porady Zaczynam lajtowo, od prologu. O ile dobrze pamiętam, chyba go nie komentowałam, a nawet jeśli, to trudno :P Dobra, nie przedłużając: PROLOG 1. Człowiek w podeszłym wieku wchodząc do pokoju zastał dziecko grzebiące nożem w kawałku drewna, zauważył, że rzeźbi smoka. Usiadł koło niego patrząc z zaciekawieniem na ruchy dłoni dziecka. Nóż powoli gładził kwadratowe fragmenty. Po prostu to napiszę �� Człowiek w podeszłym wieku wchodząc do pokoju zastał dziecko, grzebiące nożem w kawałku drewna. Zauważył, że rzeźbi smoka. Usiadł koło niego patrząc z zaciekawieniem na ruchy dłoni dziecka. Nóż powoli gładził kwadratowe fragmenty. Nie wiem, czy jest poprawnie (zawsze stawiam przecinki tam, gdzie nie trzeba, albo jest ich po prostu za dużo xD). Ach, no i może nie "kwadratowe" a na przykład "kanciaste", "nieforemne", "grubo ciosane"? Cokolwiek, ale nie "kwadratowe". Bo Tobie chodzi o miejsca o ostrym, nieregularnym i niegładkim kształcie. A to nie to samo co "kwadratowy fragment" �� 2. Chłopak wyciągnął z szuflady kartkę i węglowy ołówek i podpisał figurkę. Tutaj to drugie "i" zastąpiłabym jakimś innym łącznikiem, albo wyrażeniem. Np. "po czym". 3. ''- Chyba czas na mój trening? - zasugerował.'' ''- Tak, dobra pora, chodźmy – odparł starzec.'' Ooo... Czyli to dziecko musi być już całkiem spore XD No tak, przecież w sumie bawi się nożem :V 4.. Zamiast tylu (aż trzech! x3) podpunktów, które powodują nam ogromną, nieestetyczną wyrwę w tekście, polecam zwykłe trzy gwiazdki -> *** Ładne to to i całkiem skuteczne :D W razie czego, możesz napisać je większą czcionką, żeby nie ginęły w tekście, a wyrażały faktyczny przeskok akcji. Wiesz, jak to zrobić? :) 5. Były tu przygotowane wcześniej stanowiska do ćwiczenia celności strzelania i rzutów oraz mały skład bronił, były w nim miecze, topory i włócznie każdego rodzaju. Tutaj też radzę podzielić to na dwa zdania. Drugie zaczynałoby się od "Były w nim miecze..." :) 6. ''- Skup się i uderzaj czysto w tarczę, – nakazał trener – zdążysz nauczyć się walczyć skutecznie.'' Po "tarczę" bez przecinka, po "trener" kropeczka, "zdążysz" zacznij wielką literą :> 7. ''- Bo to podstawa. Podstawy należy opanować, bo bez niej prędzej zrobisz sobie krzywdę niż komuś - wytłumaczył starzec'' Skoro "podstawa" - liczba pojedyncza, to należy opanować "podstaw'ę'. W sumie mógłbyś zostawić "podstawy", a zmienić "niej" na "nich", ale lepiej tego nie rób, bo moja poprzednia propozycja lepiej wpasowuje się w dalszą część tekstu (po prostu zmniejsza ilość poprawek xD). I kropeczka po "starzec" :3 8. ''- W takim razie sprawdź mnie,– zaproponował – nic nie stracisz skoro i tak cię nie pokonam.'' Zaś ten nieszczęsny przecinek na końcu wypowiedzi. Po co to? :v Kropeczka po dopowiedzeniu i dalszą część wypowiedzi zacznij wielką literą :) 9. Mężczyzna wyciągnął miecz z pochwy trzymając go luźno przy nodze. E-e-e! Zaraz, moment, CO? "Wyciągął miecz z pochwy trzymając go luźno przy nodze" - co się w sumie za tym kryje? Że facet trzymał miecz luźno przy nodze, trzepnął nim i pochwa zsunęła się z klingi na ziemię? Czy bardziej "wyjął miecz z pochwy i opuścił go luźno przy nodze"? Dosłowny opis wskazuje na to pierwsze, ale byłby to dosyć dziwaczny i chyba niezbyt łatwy sposób na wyjęcie miecza. Weź wyjaśnij, bo to dla mnie skomplikowany (czyt. niejasny) opis :v 10. Chłopak zamachnął się toporem, jednak jego uderzenie zostało bardzo szybko odbite, a na jego torsie wylądowała noga przeciwnika. Sugeruję słowo "odparte". Odbić można coś, co leci, a nie jest "prowadzone" (ramieniem ''wyprowadzamy cios - nie wiem, czy to co chcę przekazać jest zrozumiałe ��). Kurde. Facet był nieźle rozciągnęty. Chociaż nie powiem, użycie słowa "stopa" znacznie by zniwelowało prawdopodobieństwo wyobrażenia sobie lądującej na piesi chłopaka, odciętej w wyniku tego starcia nogi XD (Tak, takie chore rzeczy przemykają przez mój umysł. Co poradzić :V) 11. Młody podniósł się szybko czekając na uwagę. Tu przecineczek między "szybko" i "czekając". Bo tak to czytelnik się zastanawia, czy młody "podniósł się szybko", czy "szybko czekając na uwagę" (co w sumie ma mniej sensu, trudno szybko czekać, ale jednak ��). 12. Zamiast niej dostał bokiem głowni w policzek. Ała ���� 13. Chciał sprawdzić czy jego uczeń potrafi się bronić. O ile się nie mylę, przed "czy" przecinek. 14. Młody zaszarżował obejmując nauczyciela w pasie próbując go obalić. Przed "próbując" przecinek lub "i", wybierz sobie. 15. ''- Coś umiesz. Jak na twój wiek, jest dobrze, nawet bardzo, – odpowiedział lekko zdyszany podnosząc miecz – ale musisz ciągle ćwiczyć.'' Znowu ta sama sytuacja. Bez przecinka po "bardzo" �� Prolog dedykuję Othiel, za to co napisała ostatnio oraz za pomoc. :D Oh, thank youuu :> Jeśli chodzi o logikę treści, obecny prolog wydaje się lepszy od poprzednika :) Oto i jest! Rozdział pierwszy - "TEST". (A ten rym to przypadek ����) 16. Wrócę gdy reszta będzie spać Przed "gdy" przecinek :) 17. Wziął głęboki oddech i naparł na drzwi wchodząc do jadalni, na środku której i w domu. Zaraz, co? Chyba naparł na drzwi wchodząc do domu. Jadalnia jest wewnątrz domu, do którego prowadzą drzwi. Czyli napierając na drzwi, wkraczał w progi domostwa, a nie jadalni :P "na środku której i w domu" - tu w ogóle nie wiem, o co chodzi XD 18. Znajdowała się tam rozłożona skóra niedźwiedzia, która w formie dywanu zasłaniała klapę w podłodze prowadzącą do piwnicy. O ile się nie mylę, przed "prowadzącą" przecinek. No ale ej, po co nas od razu o tym informować? Zero elementu zaskoczenia. (No chyba, że w krytycznym momencie zdesperowani bohaterowie odrzucą skórę niedźwiedzią, chcąc skryć się w piwnicy, a tu... Klapa. Dosłownie, jak i w przenośni. Bo po otwarciu wieka uderzy ich smród wymiocin i gnijącego jedzenia. A także stos śmieci, wypełniających cały schron - pamiątka po imprezowym weekendzie i niedzielnym obiedzie XD To by był dopiero zwrot akcji! ����) 19. ''- Synu, - zaczął ojciec, gdy ten wszedł do domu, i nakazał mu spocząć - zanim nasi przodkowie przybyli w to miejsce co roku na wiosnę odbywał się festiwal sprawnościowy. Zaś! Bez przecinka. 20. Młodzież startowała w kilku konkurencjach. Odkąd jednak tu jesteśmy to wygląda dużo inaczej. Dzieci na 3 tygodnie opuszczają rodziców i muszą przetrwać w lesie. Po powrocie są podsumowani. Później wynika kto poradził sobie najlepiej, a kto najgorzej. I teraz jest czas, byś ty i twoi rówieśnicy zaczęli ten test. Po pierwsze, liczby lepiej zapisywać słownie. "Trzy tygodnie" lepiej brzmi :) A po drugie, okropnie nam to przedstawiłeś... To taka wyraźna informacja dla czytelnika, że aż boli w oczy. Można by opis tej "tradycji" jakoś ładnie wpleść w dłuższy dialog. A nie tak po chamsku �� 21. ''- Mhm - mruknął'' -> Kropka! D: O gwiazdkach zamiast podpunktów już się wypowiadałam �� 22. Gdy po obudzeniu się zszedł na dół nikogo nie zastał. ... Wszedł bocznym wejściem by nie przeszkadzać, gdyby było jakieś zebranie. Przed "nikogo" i "by" przecinek. 23. ''- ... Jest to trudny egzamin, - przemawiał wódz.'' Bez przecinka, wiesz gdzie :> ''- Oczywiście wtedy nie będziecie postrzegani jako pełnoprawny wiking.'' I jak "postrzegani" - liczba mnoga, to "pełnoprawni wikingowie". 24. Chłopak zachichotał. Uważał bowiem, że prawdziwych wikingów już nie ma. Przynajmniej nie w tym miejscu A tu dla odmiany pochwała. Nie wiem dokładnie, dlaczego, ale reakcja chłopaka i samo jego opinia na ten temat... Po prostu to złożenie zdań w tym miejscu mnie urzekło ^^ A teraz przygana. Po "miejscu" powinna być kropka �� 25. Teraz macie godzinę by wziąć potrzebne według was przedmioty. Zbiórka w twierdzy. Przecinek. Domyślasz się, gdzie? �� 26. Chłopak podszedł do niego od pleców. Jakoś mi to nie brzmi xD 27. ''- Nie powiadomiłeś mnie o zebraniu. Jak wiele im powiedziałeś o tym co nas czeka? - spytał z lekko udawaną złością.'' Lekko udawaną, a lekko prawdziwą, co? �� 28. ''- Mhm. - mruknął - jakieś zasady są? Jakieś zakazy? Czy coś tego typu? - spytał.'' ''- Brak. Po prostu wróćcie żywi. - odparł.'' ''- Jesteś pewien, że możemy zrobić wszystko byleby wrócić o własnych siłach. - spytał chcąc się upewnić.'' Gubisz się w zasadach. Jeśli dopowiadasz czynność, nie możesz wcześniej zakończyć wypowiedź kropką. 29. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie i skierował się do wyjścia. ''- Arturze... - chłopak odwrócił się - ustaw hierarchie wśród młodych.'' Kropeczka po "się" i "ustaw" wielką literą. W dodatku dość rażąco powtórzył Ci się "chłopak"... 30. Ruszył powoli w stronę składu broni przy którym ćwiczył. Przed "przy" przecinek. 31. A ja znalazłem miejsce by obserwować las. Jest na tyle wysoko by nikt nie myślał o schronieniu się tam. Przed "by" przecinek. W dwóch miejscach. 32. Gdy dotarł do składu założył topór na plecy, a na niego oszczep. O ostrze broni zaczepił kołczan pełen strzał a łuk wziął w rękę. Przed "założył" przecinek. I nie mam pojęcia, jak nie rozpadła mu się ta śmieszna konstrukcja na plecach xD Oszczep jakoś magicznie się przyczepił do topora (o którego sposobie mocowania też w sumie niewiele wiemy. A co tam, przytopił się do pleców, gorąco było XD), kołczan zawisł na "ostrzu broni" i pewnie majtał mu się przez całą drogę, gubiąc na boki strzały... Tylko łuk przetrwał jak należy XD 33. Miał jeszcze sporo czasu, więc poszedł do domu zjeść coś większego by nie zabrakło mu energii. Przecineczek. Przed "by", standardowo :") 34. Kilkanaście minut później przybył wódz i kilku rodziców z ich pociechami. I jemu chciało się tam tyle czekać? XD Btw, dobry jest. Sam jeden wyrobił się szybciej od pociech, którym przecież pomagali kochający rodzice...! XDDD 35. ''- Długo tu czekasz? - spytał zdziwiony ojciec.'' ''- Kilkanaście części jednej z dwudziestu czterech części doby - odparł z uśmiechem wiedząc, że wikingowi zajmie chwilę zrozumienie tych słów.'' Dear Loki, jeśli to miało zastąpić klepsydry, albo minuty jako "uproszczenie", to nie zdało egzaminu :O 36. Ojciec mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi i zasiadł na wodzowskim fotelu. Lepiej "tronie/fotelu wodza". Serio. 37. Oczekując na odpowiedź ciągle uśmiechał się serdecznie zyskując sympatię znajomej. Przecinki! D: 38. ''- Od poprzednio zebrania minęła godzina. - zaczął, gdy wszyscy wrócili do twierdzy - Niedługo znajdziecie się w lesie zdani na siebie.'' Po pierwsze, "poprzedniego". Po drugie, znowu zła interpunkcja. Bez kropki po "godzina", kropka po "twierdzy". Dobra, przerwa. Padam na pysk, muszę iść spać. Jest ósma rano. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale ten kom zajął mi jakieś 3h. Za wszelkie literówki, błędy logiczne i językowe przepraszam, ale znowu zaliczyłam nocną zmianę XD Na razie na niego nie odpowiadaj, daj dokończyć. CDN.